


Twelve (Seven) Days of Christmas

by Mikina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: A parody of Twelve Days of Christmas song with the Kiseki no Seidai and Kagami.





	Twelve (Seven) Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hei guys!
> 
> This is my first attempt of writing a parody. This idea suddenly struck me and begging to be written. For you who read my other Kuroko's story, _**Virtuoso**_ , the story will be updated in a near time. Stay tuned for the update ;)
> 
> I hope that you may enjoy it. And let's sing the song together :D
> 
> Mikina

_On the first day of Christmas Tetsuya gave to me, a huge Nigou's doll for free_

_On the second day of Christmas Taiga gave to me, two meteor jams and a full course of lunch for free_

_On the third day of Christmas Ryouta gave to me, three Zunnon Magzs, two perfect copies, and a kiss on my cheeks for free_

_On the fourth day of Christmas Shintarou gave to me, four lucky items, three lucky items, two lucky items, and a charm from his stocks for free_

_On the fifth day of Christmas Daiki gave to me, five Mai-chan's posters, four formless shots, three lazy yawns, two nickname calls, and a basketball shoes for free_

_On the sixth day of Christmas Atsushi gave to me, six nerunerune candies, five potato chips, four maiubos, three ice creams, two threats to be crushed, and a pat in the head for free_

_On the seventh day of Christmas Seijuro gave to me, seven absolute words, six lessons on basket, five red scissors, four bokushi's threats, three charming smiles, two music CDs, and a lunch date with oreshi for free_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I added more of the character n continue the songs till the twelveth day?
> 
> As always reviews and feedbacks are appreciated very much.
> 
> And Merry Christmas to you all :3
> 
> See u next time~


End file.
